


Obianuju Comes Clean

by Killmongersmistress (teakturn), teakturn



Series: Don't Take It Personal [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Erik Killmonger Feels, Erik Killmonger Grows up in Wakanda, Erik Killmonger Lives, F/M, Mutant Powers, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Parent Erik Killmonger, Soft Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Killmongersmistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: Obianuju finally reveals her powers to Erik.





	Obianuju Comes Clean

After the twins were born and Ramonda was satisfied that Erik and Obianuju were well on their way to marriage, Erik stole her away for a date just the two of them. They’d had dates before but so much of their relationship revolved around Juju ignoring her feelings for Erik. Now that they were fully, admittedly, and stupidly in love with one another. Their time together felt precious, scared. They’d come so close to not having this...effortless companionship and love for another person.

Obianuju lived in the Palace now and had been given a tour by Shuri once she’d settled in a little more. Erik’s tour was much different and much more in-depth. He told her about the history of Wakanda and the heart-shaped herb. He told her about the Black Panther and the hero’s connection to the royal family, his family, for generations. Obianjuju could tell how much it took out of Erik to share so much of his past with her, the way he told her made it sound like a fairytale or bedtime story.

It wouldn’t be hard for Obianuju to see their own daughters running after Erik in the herb fields or pouring over ancient history books in the palace library. 

His story ended on a cliffside at sunset. There was a picnic already set up for them with all of their favorite foods spread out before them. Erik popped the cork on a bottle of cider and showered them both in the sticky nectar. Erik didn’t care, it gave him even more excuses to put his lips all over her. They ate and kissed and drank and tried to talk about anything other than their daughters but they couldn’t. They were as much in love with the twins as they were with each other.

“Thanks for sharing all that with me,” Juju eventually spoke around kisses and Erik trying to feed her fruit and cheese.

Erik’s eyes turned soft, the brown of his irises more like molten chocolate. His thumb came up and swiped away a bit of cream in the corner of her mouth, “You have all of me Juju, you’re not an outsider here. You’re apart of me, apart of this.”

In unison, their eyes swept across the picturesque valley and cityscape below them. Wakanda did feel like home to Obianuju, more than any foster home ever had. The people she’d met were endlessly welcoming and she loved the idea of raising her daughters here.

“I...I want to share something with you.” Juju played with the frayed edge of the blanket they were sitting on. Erik stayed silent but held her hand for support. She could still feel love and trust radiating off him. It made her brave enough to continue.

Juju sighed, “Ever since I was young I’ve been able to feel the emotions of people around me. I don’t know when it started I just know I was really aware of it in middle school and didn’t get much control of it until high school.”

Juju paused to gauge Erik’s reaction. His emotions were still open to her, there was a bit of confusion and suspicion but nothing overtly negative that Juju could feel. When he noticed her staring Erik nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

“So when we were dating back at school-”

“I felt it the second you caught feelings.” Juju laughed. Erik smirked and rolled his eyes, amusement flickered through his confusion.

“Aight I ain’t ask all that. I guess I just want to know…” Erik looked at her, then out at the sunset. “Fuck I don’t know. Does this change anything between us?”

Juju thought for a moment and then shook her head, “Well our daughters may inherit this ability. I don’t really know how it works but I just wanted you to know and be prepared for it.”

Erik nodded and they lapsed into silence. It was awkward and Juju didn’t feel like she needed to say anything else but the moment felt like it deserved more. She’d just told her fiance, baby daddy, whatever that she could sense his emotions. Shouldn’t he be worried about her manipulating him? It’s not like she could be there should be a little more suspicion on his part right?

“Hey,” Erik said suddenly. Juju looked at him expectantly, would he freak out now?

“Yeah, baby?”

“When we’re fuckin-” He began, Juju immediately rolled her eyes.

“Really Erik?”

“No, no, no I’m being serious.” Erik waved her off and Juju quieted. 

“If I’m up in there,” Erik gestured at her pelvis, “And it feels good to me, can you feel that?”

Juju stared at her fiance like he’d grown a second head. Of all the questions this man could have asked her, this was not where she’d expected him to go. She had no words. In all honesty, she hadn’t expected him to ask that and had no idea where to go with that.

“I mean yeah, sometimes. Most of the time I’m trying to breathe through the orgasms so I’m not really focused on you.”

Erik absorbed this in silence, then he smiled, “Tight,”


End file.
